Raf
Raf is a minor character in ''Ferdinand''. He is Ferdinand’s father. Biography Raf lived in the Casa del Toro with his son, Ferdinand. When El Primero comes round the Casa to select a fighting bull, he, and the rest of the adult bulls, charge into the ring to display their fighting skills. On the way out, he tells Ferdinand on the other side of the fence to wish him luck. Inside the ring, he faces off with Valiente's father in an intense round and emerges victorious. He is picked by El Primero to fight, much to his delight. Walking out of the ring, he meets Ferdinand and greets him, claiming that he would defeat El Primero in Plaza de Toros. Ferdinand appears to be unwilling for him to fight but Raf gently tells him that it was every bulls' dream and one day, Ferdinand would be the best fighting bull around. When Ferdinand asked if he needed to fight, Raf pauses, expression softening and tenderly told him that he wished that the world would work that way for him. Raf promises to return and bids farwell to Ferdinand and boards the truck to the Plaza. Raf loses the fight and is killed, his horns and photograph framed up on El Primero's walls. Physical Appearance Raf, much like his son, is a well-built and rather large bull. Boasting a huge chest, smaller rump and wide frame, Raf makes the ideal bullfighter. He has black fur and blue eyes, as well as a dark brown snout and eye rings. He has a tuft of brown hair on his head and a wide pair of horns. Personality Raf, like every other bull, dreams of fighting against the matador and aims to fight for glory. He is also confident and ambitious, claiming that he would defeat the matador in the ring. Raf is often optimistic and encouraging, especially towards his son. Even when Ferdinand did not wish to fight, he gently told him that dreams would change and one day, he would be winning out there. Relationships Ferdinand It is apparent that Raf loves Ferdinand very much. As a father, Raf was somewhat bitter leaving Ferdinand behind. Before he left to Plaza de Toros he put his forehead against Ferdinand's as a touching farewell. Furthermore, he is gentle and sweet towards him, a stark contrast to his ferocity in the ring. He speaks to his son in a light-hearted, playful and enthusiastic way. His energetic antics were displayed when he tosses Ferdinand onto his back. Furthermore, when Ferdinand expressed his desire not to fight, Raf was taken aback but unwilling to disappoint his son, simply told him that his dreams would change and quipped that he would be a great fighter. Raf also wishes the best for his son, genuinely hoping that he did not need to fight to survive. But as with most parents, did not want to reveal that he would be sent to the Chop House if he did not. Instead, he remained cheery and optimistic in front of Ferdinand. Memorable Quotes Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bulls Category:Animals Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased